Dazzabel
is a Rank E, Fire-attribute Yo-kai of the Charming Tribe introduced in ''Yo-kai Watch. Dazzabel evolves into Rattelle when fused with Cupistol. Appearances * Yo-kai Watch: Main game series, spin-offs, and mobile game: ** ''Yo-kai Watch'': Recruitable Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch 2: Recruitable Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Recruitable Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch 3: Recruitable Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch Busters 2: Recruitable Yo-kai * ''Yo-kai Watch animation'': Minor Yo-kai Biology Dazzabel is a female yo-kai that is most likely a skeleton. She has a skull for a head with a crack on top. She wears red lipstick and blush where her cheeks would be. She wears a red dress with black, vertical stripes with a matching bow behind her head. She has a fluffy pink colored boa and black gloves. She has a ghostly tail instead of legs and carries around a pink striped umbrella with a yellow tip. Dazzabel is obsessed with fashion. She quickly becomes sad when she thinks she's no longer fashionable. Anyone that Dazzabel possesses becomes obsessed with being fashionable. Ironically, the clothes they decide to wear are often flashy, gaudy and over the top. To add, if anyone tells them that they can't go out the way their dressed, the possessed will believe that it is because what they're wearing isn't fashionable enough. They would then rush off to get a "better outfit," making the situation worse. In the anime, Nummskull is revealed as Dazzabel's son in EP106. She says that they have not seen each other for a long time. Apparently, he is the child Gutsy Bones and Dazzabel have together. Profile ''Yo-kai Watch animation series'' Dazzabel first appeared in the anime in EP014. It was the day when Nathan's class was having open class, when the parents come to watch their kids. Nathan's mother was coming, but Dazzabel had possessed her. As a result, she planned to go dressed up. Nathan tried to get her to change, but that only made it worse. Knowing that a Yo-kai was most likely to blame, Nathan decided to stop her before his mom got to school and completely embarrassed him. It was on the way there when Nathan exposed Dazzabel. Nathan called Hungramps to stop her, since Nathan believed that he wasn't fashionable enough for Dazzabel to affect him since he was old. However, Dazzabel possessed him as he was trying to reason with her, and possessed Whisper as well. Whisper then revealed that there was one Yo-kai that could beat Dazzabel, Dimmy. Luckily, Dimmy was already possessing Jibanyan, making him ghostly and spiritless. After having a few problems with Dimmy, Whisper finally took action when Nathan's mother was just reaching school ground. Whisper "forced" Dimmy to defeat Dazzabel by pushing him into her. This made Dazzabel's bow fall off and her face much ashier in color. This freed everyone she possessed and left her heartbroken. Her medal then fell out. In EP027, Dazzabel was seen in Yo-kai-lifornia where she was among the Yo-kai waiting in line for the release of the Yo-kai Watch Model Zero. Dazzabel makes a cameo in EP035 as a part of Baddinyan's pirate crew in Directator's latest movie. In EP101, Nate summon Dazzabel for make girls fashionable in Yeeey's party. In EP106, Jibanyan makes Nate accidentally summon her instead of Enerfly; nonetheless, Dazzabel was a good choice as she reunited with her long lost Nummskull, thus ending the breaking effect. ''Yo-kai Watch Dazzabel appears in the Tucked Away Lot in Blossom Heights. The entrance is between Candy Shop and the Hot Springs. Yo-kai Watch 2 Dazzabel can be found in flowerbeds at night in Breezy Hills and on the 2nd floor of Gourd Pond Museum at night. Furthermore she can also be found in Gates of Whimsy. Yo-kai Watch 3 Dazzabel can be found in Breezy Hills. Game Data Evolution Fusion Stats | hp = | power = | spirit = | defence = | speed = }} Attribute Tolerance Movelist |15|-|Single enemy}} |20|Fire|Single enemy}} ||-|6 = Won't get bad effects from enemy Inspirits.}} Quotes * '''Befriended' (Yo-kai Watch): '"Oh my! That was fabulous! Will you be my friend?" * '''Loafing: '"Phew..." * '''Receiving food (favorite): "This'll be big!" * Receiving food (normal): '''"Not bad, but..." * '''Receiving food (disliked): "W-R-O-N-G." * 'Freed from Crank-a-kai: "'You've got fine fashion sense...like me! We are now firm friends!" Etymology Name Origin * "Dazzabel" is a portmanteau of "dazzle" and the female name "Isabel." * "Sharekofujin" is a pun on with . * "Deslumbrella" is a portmanteau of "deslumbrar" (dazzle), "bella" (beauty) and "umbrella." * "Lady Sombria" is a combination of "lady" and a corruption of "sombrinha" (umbrella/parasol). * "Squarlett" is a play on "squelette" (skeleton) and the name "Scarlett." * "Glitzelle" is a pun on "glitzern" (glitter/sparkle) and "Isabelle." Origin Dazzabel and her evolution Rattelle might be based on the , a female ghost with a skeletal appearance. She pretends to be a mysterious beauty to lure men into her arms, only to reveal her ghastly visage and drain their life force until they're reduced to skeletons themselves. Sometimes, they are brought back to life by the love for their significant other and will inflict them with that same fate until they join them in death. Dazzabel's fashion might also refer to La Calavera Catrina ''(''The Elegant Skull), an etching of a skeleton wearing a noblewoman's hat produced by Mexican artist Josè Guadalupe Posada. This etching became one of the symbols of Dia de los Muertos. Trivia In Other Languages Category:Charming Tribe Category:Female Characters Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Fire-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Sweets Category:Rank E Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Category:Yo-kai That Love Hamburgers Category:Healer Role Yo-kai Category:Skeleton Yo-kai Category:White Yo-kai Category:Red Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Exclusive To Yo-kai Watch Blasters: White Dog Squad Category:Onechanside